Angels
by Reiha-wan
Summary: Después de analizarlo un poco, Eric piensa que definitivamente no es el tipo de persona que un padre desearía para su hijo. / Eric &Andy


**Advertencia:** Spoilers del final de Return of Kings y dos que tres cosillas de otras fuentes(?).

 **-x-**

Eric miraba constantemente la hora en su teléfono desde que Andy le había avisado que pasaría su día libre con él, su turno se había terminado hacía media hora y se sentía ansioso por su llegada. Normalmente, llegaría en la mañana del día siguiente; el que se dirigiera a su casa apenas saliera del Cuartel, sin importar las altas horas de la noche, le indicaba que en verdad estaba molesto por la discusión que tuvieron.

Andy le propuso ir a visitar a sus padres y Eric se negó a la idea casi de inmediato, alegando que tal vez no tomarían muy bien que: uno, la pareja de su hijo fuera otro chico; dos, tenía cicatrices visibles que serían incómodas de explicar; y tres, eso lo llevaría a hablar sobre sus padres y su pasado, cosa que terminaría en pleito seguro. Además, su novio era miembro de una Institución gubernamental que ganó reconocimiento tras la destrucción de las slates y el control del caos de poderes que Hisui Nagare había dejado a su paso, pertenecía al Escuadrón Especial y antes de eso había sido líder de su propio escuadrón; mientras que él había pertenecido a una banda yakuza contra su voluntad, a la cual traicionó para que fuera eliminada del mapa y después unirse a su grupo de delincuentes favorito, los cuales terminaban envueltos en la mitad de los conflictos que Scepter 4 debía solucionar.

Vaya que diferencia entre ellos era aplastante cuando lo pensaba a fondo.

—Es una maldita pesadilla—se quejó, dejándose caer de espaldas sobre su cama.

Quería a Andy como a nadie en el mundo, pero el sólo pensar los problemas que podría causarle por ser quien era… Definitivamente no deseaba llegar a ese punto, mucho menos ahora que todo parecía marchar tan bien.

El sonido de la puerta principal abriéndose lo llevó a respirar profundo. Sería una noche larga.

— ¡Ya llegué, Eric!

— ¡Por acá! —le indicó, sin intenciones de dejar su lugar en la cama.

Andy se despojó de su bufanda y abrigo en su camino a la habitación de Eric, encontrándose con éste ya recostado y dándole la espalda.

— ¿Te cambiarás o primero verás si en verdad te quedarás a dormir?

Ahí estaba, el primer comentario irritante de la velada.

—Si me escucharas por un minuto habríamos solucionado ésto hace días.

— ¿Es una "solución" sólo cuando se hace lo que tú quieres? —le retó, incorporándose en la cama para por fin mirarlo.

Andy tapó su rostro con ambas manos, manía que tenía cada que buscaba tranquilizarse. Quizás era el momento de presionar un poco pero, sabía que su reacción no iba a ser muy buena.

—Si lo que te preocupa es que mis padres nos hagan un escándalo, ellos ya saben que soy gay… y que estoy saliendo contigo.

Como esperaba, Eric no tardó en cambiar su expresión de enfado a una de sorpresa. El pelirrojo aprovechó el momento para acercarse y tomar asiento a su lado en la cama.

— ¿Desde cuándo?

— ¿Unos meses? —mintió. La verdad era que se le había salido ese dato no mucho tiempo después de que comenzaron a salir, hace casi un año, pero seguramente terminaría comprando otro problema por no haberle dicho antes.

Eric suspiró con pesadez, notando al instante que no le decía la verdad. Aunque sintió un poco de alivio al saber que una de sus inquietudes estaba resuelta, no era la que más le importaba.

—Yo… no creo que les agrade mucho cuando sepan lo que soy.

Andy ladeó la cabeza, gesto inequívoco de que no tenía idea de a lo que se refería el rubio. Eric alcanzó su mano sobre las sábanas, buscando las palabras correctas para expresarle por fin el porqué no deseaba encontrarse con sus padres.

—Mis padres fueron yakuzas, y yo no soy tan diferente de ellos como quisiera. —Hizo una pausa para asegurarse de que Andy comprendiera a dónde quería llegar pero, contrario a lo que pensó, él siguió con la vista fija en su rostro y en silencio para que continuara hablando. —A pesar de que ya no existen los clanes como tal, sigo terminando en peleas con gente peligrosa, y no me importa tener que enfrentarlos porque es algo que he hecho por años… No soy el tipo de persona que alguien quisiera para sus hijos.

— ¡Eso no es verdad! —objetó molesto, acercándose aún más a Eric para tomar su rostro entre sus manos—. Los chicos de HOMRA son tu familia, y lo que hacen es para defender el lugar donde viven. Sin ustedes Scepter 4 no sería capaz de resolver todos los problemas que causan esos idiotas. ¿Y qué demonios tiene que ver lo que fueron o no tus padres? Tú no te quedaste en ese lugar porque así lo quisieras, no fue tu culpa tener que aprender a defenderte para sobrevivir. —Su respiración se había agitado por hablar tan rápido, había sentido una rabia inmensa al escucharlo hablar de esa manera sobre él mismo y se sentía culpable por no haberse dado cuenta antes.

—No soy la persona que esperan conocer… No quiero que discutas con ellos por mí.

—Deja de decir tonterías—musitó, incapaz de contener lágrimas de frustración.

Eric llevó sus manos a las que aún sostenían sus mejillas, apartándolas con suavidad para entrelazar sus dedos con los del otro.

— ¿Sabes? Esa discusión que quieres evitar… ya la tuvimos. —Aclaró su garganta ante la mirada incrédula de Eric. —Al principio se enfadaron porque las respuestas a sus preguntas no eran las que esperaban, dijeron que sólo estaba jugando y… me molesté porque no creyeron que iba en serio contigo, pero en todo este tiempo no dejé de hablarles de ti hasta que cambiaron de opinión.

Andy pasó la vista a sus manos, encontrando la tranquilidad que necesitaba en la calidez que le transmitía Eric.

No se sentía orgulloso por la manera en que llevó el asunto al comienzo, pues sus padres reaccionaron peor de lo que llegó a esperar y se enfureció cuando desairaron a Eric sin siquiera conocerlo. Justo eso era lo que quería evitarle a su pareja, aún si eso significaba que se molestara con él por afrontarlos solo. Quería a sus padres y adoraba a Eric, el elegir entre uno y otro no era una opción. Sí, discutió más de una vez con ellos, pero había valido la pena cuando por fin le permitieron demostrar increíble persona que era: el chico que trabaja tiempo completo y estudia por las noches para poder acreditar la preparatoria, el amigo que ayuda en el bar de vez en cuando y aún encuentra tiempo para jugar con Anna, alguien que no es capaz de dejar a un animal solitario en la calle porque es más bondadoso de lo que quiere aparentar.

—No lo hago porque quiera probar algo a mis padres o a ti. Sólo deseo que dejen de inventar escenarios en su cabeza que no existen, que conozcan a la persona que amo y que tú puedas confiar en que ellos realmente nos apoyan.

El rostro de Eric se encendió con sus palabras, parecía que jamás podría acostumbrarse a la sinceridad con la que siempre le expresaba sus sentimientos, sin adornos, sin titubeos. Todo estaba claro ahora, no tenía razón para negarse a su petición; aceptó con una sonrisa, la cual fue tomada casi de inmediato por los labios contrarios.

— ¡Wah! —Ambos terminaron tumbados en la cama por la efusividad del pelirrojo, riendo por el golpe entre sus bocas.

Eric liberó las manos de Andy para poder tomarlo por las mejillas y pellizcarlas juguetonamente como castigo; mientras se divertía con los lloriqueos y reclamos de su novio, le sorprendió con un repentino beso que no tardó en seguir, los movimientos de sus labios eran lentos, permitiéndose disfrutar del confortable contacto.

— _Je t'aime, mon ange—_ enunció Eric en un débil susurro, y con un mejor acento que la última vez que se lo había dicho; aunque esa ocasión terminó haciéndole la ley del hielo por reírse de su pronunciación.

Andy estaba acostumbrado a que Eric dejara que sus acciones hablaran por él, por lo que su corazón dio un vuelco al escucharlo y sentir sus brazos rodeándole con fuerza.

— _I love you too, my angel._

Tal parecía, que ni el momento tan íntimo que compartían en esos momentos le había librado de la risa burlona de Eric, pues no pasaron ni dos segundos antes para decirle que se escuchaba como un niño de tres años.

Estaba seguro de que sus padres lo amarían.

 **-x-**

Vi un prompt en tumblr y salió ésto x'D No tienen idea de cuánto me encanta esta pareja, me parecen tan lindos, tan enamorados y tan todo juntos que no puedo con mi vida ;v; y le traía ganas a sus apodos cursis desde hace tiempo (?)

¡Espero les haya gustado!


End file.
